1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gynecological procedure and apparatus for use in the procedure. The invention relates more particularly to a gynecological surgical procedure utilizing a laser instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A medical speculum, as is known, is an apparatus having a pair of elongated members which are placed in a body cavity and which are relatively adjustable after positioning in the body cavity so as to provide access to the body cavity during a medical procedure. One such procedure is a surgical procedure performed with a laser instrument. The laser instrument projects a narrow, intense beam of radiant energy between the speculum members into the cavity. During the procedure, the laser is manipulated by the medical practitioner to cause impingement of the beam on body tissue being treated.
At times, the laser beam may undesirably impinge upon and damage body tissue other than the tissue being treated. This can happen, for example, during manipulation of the laser beam if the beam errantly impinges upon the speculum. Generally, the speculum is fabricated of stainless steel which presents a reflective surface to the beam. A laser beam striking the speculum can thus be uncontrollably reflected into the body cavity. In addition, the beam which errantly impinges the speculum may also be reflected outwardly from the body cavity and create a potential danger for attending medical personnel.
A single use, disposable speculum fabricated of a polymer plastic has been used which does not exhibit the relatively high degree of reflectivity of the stainless steel. However, over the course of a number of medical procedures, the number of disposable speculums required becomes relatively expensive in comparison with the reusable metal speculum. Moreover, impingemeht of a laser beam on the plastic speculum softens, burns and deforms the speculum in the area of impingement and creates undesired and potentially toxic vapors in the body cavity. It has also been proposed to roughen the metal speculum surface in order to reduce reflectivity. This approach, however, merely reduces the degree of reflection and does not eliminate potentially harmful reflections. A further proposal to coat the metal speculum with a plastic material is highly costly since the speculum is not reusable due to the impracticability of sterilizing the coated speculum in an autoclave without damage to the coating.